Bothersome Pirate Witches
by JingleBellstudios
Summary: When Luffy and crew come across a mysterious island,a evil witch by the name of Izou,they lose their memories,of course they land into a small town called Bizzaroween with the help of a freindly witch named Mizuno and in order to get their memories back they have to become witch apprentices
1. Chapter 1: Luffy A witch! part 1

**Hello, this is Jinglebellstudios, im the president of Jinglebellstudios and I will be telling this story of action,comedy and magic, thanks to Sean Solomon for giving me ideas for the story & if you want I tell you what you can do to help this fanfic at the end of Chapter 1**

**but anyway get ready to read the misadventures of Bothersome Pirate Witches!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and sunny day on the Grand Line & sailing on the Grand Line was the humongous ship,The Thousand Sunny and on the ship were the legendary pirates,The StrawHat Pirates!,and on the lionhead was the pirate with the bounty of $400.000 berries, Monkey D Luffy!,the captin of the strawhats and laying on the deck is the firstmate swordsman Roronoa Zoro,who was sleeping (or napping) and on the top of the deck was the beautiful and pretty navigator,Nami who was watching for any stroms that appeared on the ocean and on the rail of the ship was the ship's doctor the blue-nosed reindeer,Chopper and who was fishing beside the sniper of the crew Captin Ussop!( not really he just makes up lies & stories to anyone,but mostly lies) who was telling a lie/story that only Chopper would believe,& on the sundeck was the beautiful archaeologist,Nico Robin,who was reading a book & out came the ladies man and cook, Sanji who was delivering a beautiful decorated fruit parfait to Robin,also below the bottom of the ship was the awesome & super shipwright Franky who was building & making something for the ship & the last member of the strawhats was the skeleton, Brook who was tuning his violin, these were the Strawhat Pirates, & one day will change everything.

"Guys, I see A storm uphead" Nami says with a scope in hand

Franky we need to use the cou de burst to escape from the storm"

"Ok big sis" Franky said "longnose activate cou de burst" he said to Ussop as everyone held on to something tight (Sanji held on to Nami) as to activate (COU DE BURST!)

as the ship flew into the air as they got out of the storm and a few 53 minutes later they landed on a foggy-cloudy atmosphere,as the sunny lionhead had headlights.

"does anyone know where we are?" Chopper said still hanging on to the rail

"No,but I think were lost in the fog" Nami said

"We should find a town or something"

'But Nami,there's should be an island somewhere" Luffy said with curiosity

'Franky,go into the fog" then they drove into the fog….Until they heard a shrill little voice that said "_heeeeeeeeeellllllllllp meeeeeeeeeeee" heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllp meeeeeeee'_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!

said Nami, Ussop, Chopper and Brook who were scared & hid behind Zoro

'Hey are you all right?" Luffy yelled as his voiced echoed into the fog

'If you're a skeleton just sing"

"We don't need another one!" Ussop said hitting him upside his head

Then the fog cleared to reveal a girl with long black hair and orange towel/blanket over her shoulders

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

said the coward 4

"what it's a girl" Luffy said

'she's so beautiful" said Sanji in his love-cook mode,noodling,the girl turned eyes shadowed

"Hey,don't be scared just come on the shi-"

"wait Luffy" said interly

we don't need know if this girl is a marine or has devil fruit powers because she's floating in the air,we should leave before anything weird happens"

then the girl raised her hand to reveal a

red-violet colored light on her wrist that flashed and separated into 9 rings of light that flew over their heads

"wha-

" AAAAHH!"

"what the hell's going on?"

"ugh,I can't move"

and BOOM! A flash of white appeared and for that the StrawhatPirates were blanked and lost their memories ...again

That was the part 1 of episode one

sorry it took so long but I had stuff to do,you see i have to use a computer from other places, (like the libary) to use it,the main reason for the introduction to the Strawhats because many people won't who they are, iĺl explain the girl with the blanket in part 2 (yeah some of the jokes are bad too me are think)

let me know in the reveiws what you think of part 1

part 2 will take time:p


End file.
